


Giggles

by CK4



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CK4/pseuds/CK4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apple's nightmares are becoming stronger waking her in the middle of the night, asking Raven to sleep whit her.<br/>Raven just have to admit it, she lovessss when Apple ask her to sleep together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giggles

Apple writhed on the bed with forced eyes and held breath, these dreams keep becoming heavier, cages, evil queens, spells, and … Maddie? Well no matter, it’s a nightmare, worthy of everything and anything

\- Ah! - Apple screamed whit a jump in the bed scaring her roommate.

\- Apple …? Those screams again …? - Raven got up from the bed looking at the princess.

\- Decapitations! Again! - Cried wiping tears.

\- Oh Apple … It seems that the fight against Courtley gave you chills, the same with the fight against my mother. - Raven smiled.

Apple raised her head with the dog eyes, the same eyes that made two days ago asking for comfort.

\- As you wish. - The witch rolled her eyes with a smile on her face, had to admit, she loved when Apple asked her to sleep together.

\- Tks. - Apple pulled Raven, trying to look like she didn't want to jump for her arms.

\- Calm you. - Raven layed next to Apple snuggling her head against the white pillow with the smell of the princess’ shampoo… “Cinnamon … so good … go Raven, you control yourself always every night, why not control today one day it will end … forever … ” thought the girl of bright violet eyes.

\- You know … your eyes became brighter after you sign the book. - Apple pointed lying up on Raven’s shoulder.

\- Totally platonic … clear … - Maddie rolled her eyes in her room.

Maddie! I told you to ignore my voice!

\- It’s 2 in the morning! And you wake me with your bear voice! - Complained the daughter of the mad hatter.

Boohoo voice blah blah bear, back to sleep!

\- Good night!

Oh this girl … well … back to “platonic love”.

\- Oh, really? I never noticed. - Raven lowered her head.

\- I Just noticed because it’s dark here, and they shine beautifully … - Apple muttered blushing, actually, she does it every day, look on Raven's eyes to enter on a paradise of love.

\- Oh … haha … thanks. - Raven blushed looking away without avoiding a big smile. - Go princess, bedtime, tomorrow is another Dragons competition, people die to see us "fighting"

Apple smiled, Dragons competition … now that the Evil Queen back where she belongs, the things calmed down, however some students have not completely forgiven Apple.  
But she thought, how much she risked her ass to have Raven back, friendship back, and her confidence back, when she came down the forest to find her dear friend, to apologise, to see Raven laughing again, and her bright eyes that were able to attract anyone, purplish lips curved in such a beautiful and dreamy smile …

Even her loyal dragon awakening her of the paradise and just let the witch’s giggles echoing in her head as melody.

\- Just telling the truth. - The future Snow White whispered giving a kiss on the witch’s face.

\- Enchanted dreams, Apple. - Raven returned the kiss, but in the head, smiling, charming laughter to give to the princess the best of her dreams.

The two fell asleep with smiles on the face and a warm hug.

This time yes, the dream was a thousand times better than anyone could have, she and her witch run in the enchanted forest, such a beautiful day, with a nice breeze, with a bright waterfall where the sun reflected.

Gala and Nevermore playing with purple and white flowers swaying in the wind calm.

Raven found herself with a violet dress with black bracelets and silver, a crown of white and violet flowers made by her beloved White running without shoes looking for the hidden princess behind a tree, their giggles so delicate and melodic together.

Apple with an almost transparent white dress, gold rings and also without her shoes, with the crown of red and white flowers, given by her Queen, yes, only yours, nobody meddled, no monsters, only the two, smiling, to back run one the other until they finally met.

\- I got you, White. - The girl with black hair crooned holding her girl against the tree trunk. - Now you can not escape, and you will be mine.

Apple laughed blushing with her girlfriend’s face so close.

\- Forever. - the princess concluded finding her sweet witch's lips, and the same laugh that enchanted the girl for infinite times.

In the forest echoed giggles of the two girls, that, finally, founded their happy ending together.

\- So beautiful. - Whimpered Maddie to wipe the tears.

Maddie !!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> liked? nice?  
> Carla King


End file.
